¿Acaso no odiabas el amor?
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: ¿Por qué enojarse tanto? ¿No se suponía que es la miembro número 1 de Love me?


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **¿Acaso no odiabas el amor?**

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? ¡Ya había pasado varios meses! ¡¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?!

Pregunta número 1: ¿Por qué le había dado chocolates a ese acosador?

Pregunta número 2: ¿Por qué se molestó tanto por el beso de Fuwa?

¿Acaso no odiaba el amor? Entonces, ¿por qué importarle algo tan "insignificante"? ¿Solo por qué lo odiaba?

Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ¡ya!

Tocó en el departamento Love Me y Kyoko le atendió casi enseguida.

-Buenos días Tsuruga-san-saludó al verlo-¿cómo es que está por aquí tan temprano?-

-Necesito hablar contigo y me imaginé que tal vez podría encontrarte aquí-

-Tuvo razón, pero ¿Qué quiere decirme?-

-¿Te acuerdas de San Valentín?-

-Desgraciadamente sí-le contestó arrugando la frente con ira. ¿Cómo poder olvidar ese día tan fatídico?

-Pues me preguntaba dos cosas que quisiera que me respondieras con total honestidad-

-Dígame-Kyoko estaba extrañada, pero ¿qué más podría ser?

-¿Por qué le diste chocolates a tu acosador? Y ¿por qué te molestaste tanto con ese "beso" de Fuwa?-

Kyoko se quedó entre asustada y confundida por aquéllas preguntas.

-Tsuruga-san…eso es historia…-le respondió queriendo escapar de lo que se avecinara. ¿Tenía que contestarle la verdad? ¿No podía escavar un túnel y escapar inmediatamente de ahí? Pensaba que ya se había librado de sus regaños por esos incidentes.

Respiró profundamente, esperando el peor castigo.

-El Beagle tenía algo mío y la condición para que me lo devolviera, era que le diera chocolates llenos de mi odio-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-No quise molestarlo otra vez con ese tipo-

-Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar-le dijo receloso-pero ¿y lo otro?-

-En realidad no estoy segura de a qué se refiere-

-Cuando Fuwa te atacó, lloraste de shock porque tu primer "beso" fuera de esa manera, pero tú eres una chica Love me, ¿por qué estarías tan preocupada por cómo fue tu primer beso? No debió haberte importado, ¿no crees? A menos que ya estuvieras esperando ese beso por mucho tiempo-

-Pero usted ya sabe quién me dio mi primer beso-fue lo único que pudo responderle.

-Es cierto, estabas muy emocionada al contármelo, pero volvemos al mismo punto, ¿por qué te importa tanto quién te lo dio?-

Kyoko quedó boquiabierta. ¡Era cierto! Y jamás había pensado en ello. Odio el beso de Sho y amó el de Corn, aunque al principio estaba impactada, pero ¿por qué debía importarle? ¿No era un miembro Love me?

-Yo no lo sé…-

Ren no le creía nada.

-¿No será qué esperabas ansiosa tu primer beso?-

-¡No!-

-Y de alguien específicamente-

-¡Menos!-

-¿Segura?-

Kyoko odiaba la actitud de su sempai cuando la ponía entre la espada y la pared. ¿Ya esperaba desde hace tiempo un beso de él? No de nadie más. Sino de él. De esa persona que tenía en frente. Sin embargo, él no debía saberlo.

-Segura-

-Entonces, ¿no te importaría si yo te besara, verdad?-

¡Esa maldita mirada! El Emperador de la Noche.

Kyoko retrocedió al verlo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué retrocedes?-

-Por nada…-

-¿Tienes miedo a que te bese?-

-No…-

-¿No? Pues deberías, si vuelvo a probar tus labios, no te soltaré-

-¿Tsuruga-san…?-

Ren avanzaba un paso y Kyoko retrocedía dos. Eso estaba mal. ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Pero sabemos que Ren tiene las piernas largas y fácilmente la tenía acorralada contra la pared. Kyoko no tenía escapatoria.

Cuando vio que el rostro de su sempai se acercaba al suyo, cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué intentaba hacer Tsuruga-san?

-¿Quién es la persona de la que esperas ese beso? O esperabas, ya que Corn lo hizo primero-

-De…nadie…-tartamudeó.

-¿De nadie? ¿Por qué te sonrojas entonces? ¿Por qué tartamudeas?-

-Yo…no…estoy tartamudeando…-

-Qué mala mentirosa eres. Entonces, te lo pregunto de nuevo ¿no hay problema si te beso?-

-¿Por qué haría usted algo así?-Kyoko seguía sin comprender la actitud de su sempai y además moría lentamente por sus insinuaciones.

-Porque quiero-le respondió como si nada.

-Esa no es una razón válida-

-Claro que lo es, pero hablando con honestidad, en estos momentos no me importa si lo quieres o no-

Y sin decir más, simplemente la besó.

-Tsu…ru…ga-san…-le dijo entre beso y beso, porque por supuesto, él no solo le dio uno.

A pesar de que prácticamente la estaba obligando, no lo parecía. Los besos que le daba eran cálidos y dulces y la tenía sujeta suavemente de la cintura. Y Kyoko en vez de resistirse, solo sentía que se derretía tal mantequilla.

-Quiero ser el único que te bese. Quiero que desees solo mis besos-Kyoko estaba más que sonrojada y tenía que sostenerse de su camisa, ya que sus piernas no le respondían.

Lo observaba. Quería encontrar algún rastro de mentira en su mirada. ¿Pero por qué solo encontraba amor en ella? Sus ojos le engañaban. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Ren se la levantó con la mano.

-Kyoko, lo único que pido es que me dejes conquistarte-

.

.

.

Kyoko se encontraba sentada sola y pensativa en el departamento Love me. Los colores se le subían a la cabeza de solo recordar lo sucedido.

Mouko-san llegó en ese momento.

-Kyoko-llamó a su amiga pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna-¡Hey Kyoko! ¡Tierra hablando a Kyoko! ¡Mouuuu hazme caso!-

-¿Eh?-reaccionó al fin-

-Te estoy hablando y me ignoras, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Pues…no estoy muy segura de ello…-

-¿Cómo que no estás segura? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Verás…-Kyoko avergonzada, le contó lo sucedido. Necesitaba una opinión al respecto y que mejor que su mejor amiga para ello.

-Oh, al fin te lo dijo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que al fin?-le preguntó alarmada.

-Tú eras la única que no se había dado cuenta, además por lo que veo, no te molestó en lo absoluto que te besara-

Kyoko se sonrojó aún más. Su amiga tenía razón al respecto.

-¿Por qué no lo admites? Tú lo amas también-

-Mouko-san…-Kyoko realmente no sabía que debía de hacer-¿Qué hago?-

-Tienes tres opciones. Primera, decirle que lo amas, aunque no creo que lo hagas-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-negó rotundamente-

-Segunda, rechazarlo; aunque creo que tampoco lo harás-

-No puedo hacerle eso…-

-Y tercera, dejar que te conquiste, aunque ya lo amas no estaría mal que te demuestre cuánto vales para él, así ganarás la confianza que necesitas y cuando estés lista, te le declaras. ¿Cuál opción prefieres?-

-Creo que la tres…-

-Pues ¡déjalo conquistarte!-

Y así, el plan de conquista de Ren se puso en marcha.

-Kyoko, buenos días-saludó.

-No me llame Kyoko, por favor-le pidió avergonzada.

-Es parte de mi plan y no lo voy a dejar de hacer, si quieres, sígueme llamándome Tsuruga-san, pero algún día haré que me llames por mi nombre-

¡Ay, este hombre! Pensaba Kyoko. Po supuesto que ella ya sabía todo, ya que lo primero que tenía que hacer Ren antes de entrar en fase conquista era dejar las mentiras atrás.

Y eso fue solo el inicio…

Kyoko no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, su sempai y ahora candidato a novio, era demasiado obvio.

Besos en la mejilla a mitad de los pasillos de LME. Abrazos por la espalda totalmente inesperados y en frente de todo el elenco de "El loto en el fango". Piropos a todas horas del día, ya sea en persona, por llamadas o mensajes. Citas a diversos lugares, parques de diversiones, zoológicos, cenas a la luz de las velas, festivales….aunque iban bien disfrazados para que sus fans los dejaran disfrutar. La iba a buscar y la llevaba a casa todos los días si le era posible.

Era atento con ella todo el tiempo. Un real caballero, de esos escasos…pero la peor prueba era cuando estaban completamente a solas, ya que por supuesto ninguno de los dos se pudo resistir por completo…

-Me encantan tus labios, Kyoko…-le mencionó el emperador de la noche.

-¡No me beses de esa manera!-por lo menos ya lo tuteaba.

-¿Te refieres al beso en la boca o a que lo haga cuando estás desprevenida?-

-¡No lo hagas cuando estoy desprevenida!-

-¿Entonces no te importa que te bese en la boca siempre y cuando te avise, no?-

Kyoko se quedó con la boca abierta. Había ocasiones en las que no sabía que responder.

-¡No me hagas esas preguntas!-

-Oh, eso quiere decir que te gustan mis besos-

-¡Yo no dije eso!-

-Pero lo diste a entender-

Ren se acercó a ella nuevamente y la tomó de las manos.

-¿Estás consciente de que voy a besarte verdad?-

-Tsu…Tsuru…Tsuruga-san…-

Con una mano le alzó la barbilla y eliminó la distancia que los separaba.

Ella no se resistió, pero al dejarla libre estaba totalmente roja.

-Sé que te gustan mis besos-

Se dio la media vuelta para dejarla tranquila un rato, pero ella lo detuvo tomando su camisa.

-No soporto esto…-

-¿Eh?-

-¡¿Por qué no puedo controlar esto?! ¡Tsuruga-san yo lo amo!-le dijo al fin o mejor dicho se lo gritó-¡desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes de que me lo dijeras! ¡pero no podía decírtelo! ¡no tenía el valor! ¡por eso dejé que me conquiste!-Kyoko estaba expulsando todo lo que tenía oculto durante tanto tiempo.

Una vez que soltó absolutamente todo, se encontraba colorada y sin aliento.

Ren solo la veía con ojos bien abiertos y soltó una risilla que la hizo enojar.

-¡¿Por qué se ríe?!-

-Es que eres tan dulce-le dijo sonriendo-ven aquí-

Ren le extendió los brazos, pero Kyoko dudó si ir o no, pero dio pasito a pasito hasta llegar junto a él.

Ren la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Mi linda Kyoko, gracias por decírmelo. ¿Ahora permanecerás a mi lado?-

-¿Quieres que lo haga?-le preguntó, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-Por supuesto. Te amo, Kyoko-

Ella tomó su camisa con fuerza.

-Yo también Kuon…-

Y así, este par de enamorados iniciaba su historia de amor.

A pesar, de los problemas que podrían enfrentar al trabajar en ese medio tan criticado, sabían de antemano que ese amor permanecería por la eternidad.

-Si me lo permites Kyoko, voy a besarte de nuevo-

Ella rió.

-¿Y ahora por qué la risa?-

-Ya no tienes que avisarme-

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Bien. Me parece perfecto.

Y volvió a tomar esos labios que tanto le encantaban y que Kyoko disfrutaba con gusto. ¿Quién como ella, verdad?

.

.

.

Próximamente: Hero


End file.
